Ilman sinua ei ole minua
by Nitaline
Summary: Frankie on ollut jo kauan ihastunut Draculauraan, mutta Frankie ei osaa kertoa asiasta Draculauralle joten Clawdeenin auttaa Frankia. Miten Draculaura suhtautuu Frankien tunteisiin?


Ilman sinua ei ole minua

Olen kuin ilma sinulle. Tai ainkin senkuvan olen saanun sinusta. Emme ole puhuneet viikkoihin. Tunnen oloni eriitäin yksinäiseksi. "Minua ahdistaa!" Sanoin samalla kun kaaduin sänkyyni. "Niin minuakin välillä." Sanoin ruskea hiuksinen tyttö koittaen lohduttaa minua. "En enää kestä tätä!" Sanoin turhautuneesti ja käänsin selkääni. "Frankie! Tuo ei auta mitenkään! Sano vain se suoraan se hänelle." Clawdeen vastasi ärtyneesti. "En uskalla. Hän vain kävelisi pois. Hän ei edes huomaa minua." Sanoin vielä turhaantunemmin. "Tuota menoa hän ei koskaan saa tietää oikeista tunteista häntäkohtaan!" Clawdeen vastasi ärtyneemmin jopa vähän äkäisesti, joka pelotti minua hieman. "Mitä minä muka sitten teen?" Vastasin raukkamaisen kuuloisesti. "Hmm… Soita hänelle ja pyydä häntä vaikka puistoon tai vesiputoukselle." Clawdeen sanoi innostavasti joka jopa innoisti minua jo hieman. "Mutta en minä…" Aloin valittamaan samalla kuin Clawdeen otti kännykkäni pöydältä ja laittoi viestin Draculauralle: "Hei! Haluaisitko tulla kanssani kävelylle tänään? Jos se kävisi sinulle voisisimme tavata puistossa noin kello 13.30. Vastaa pian. Rakkaudella Frankie." Kun Clawdeen oli lukenut viestin ja hyväksyin sen vaikka tiesin että en olisi halunnut liikahtaakaan lähetimme viestin ja odotimme vastausta. Parin minuutin kuluttua kun kännykkäni piipahti nousin pystyyn ja luin viestin ääneen: "Terve! Ilo kuulla että sinä olet elossa! No ei sentään oli mukava mennä kävelemään. Nähdään siis kansallis puistossa klo: 13:30. Rakkainterveisin Dracu." "Noh hyvinhän se meni!" Sanoi Claw hymyillen."Niin kai?" Kysyin oudosti. Katsoin kelloa ja huomasin sen olevan jo 12.40 ja aloin laittamaan vaatteita. Clawdeen auttoi minua tietenkin valitsemaan ne. Noin viiden minuutin kulutua kun olin valinnut vaatteet oli pukemisen aika. "Ensin rintaliivit… Noin hmm… Näytän kauniilta näissä…" Puhuin yksikseen, mutta kun Clawdeen potkaisi vaate huoneen ovea hän sanoi "Keskity siihen pukemiseen äläkä selosta koska sinulla on vain noin 40 minuuttia aikaa pukeutua meikata ja lähteä mutta minun täytyy nyt mennä. Moikka!" Hän huusi vähän nauraen. "Selvä selvä! Moikka." Huusin takaisin. 20 minuutin kuluttua olin pukeutunut ja meikannut ja löysin itseni kävelemässä puisto tietä. Kello oli vasta 13.24 mutta näin Draculauran istuvan puiston penkillä. "Draculaura!" Huusin ja juoksin häntä kohti lujaa. "Frankie siitä on niin kauan!" Sanoi Draculaura hymyillen kun hän syöksyi syliin. Se hymy oli kaunis ja erikoinen koska tiesin ettäi Dracu hymyile kovin usein. "Missä olet ollut?" Kysyin erittäin hempeästi. "Tiedäthän että olen lomaillut paljon tämän loman aikana. Siksi emme ole ehtineet tapailla kovin usein. Ja olen ollut myös sairas."Hän sanoi onnellisen kuuloisesti mutta vähän epävarmasti.

xxx

Illalla kun olimme jutelleet jo monta tuntia minun oli kerrottava tunteistani. Se jännitti munua aluksi mutta silti vahvisti minua oudosti. "Öhhh… Dracu… minun pitäisi kertoa sinulle yksi asi…" Aloitin. Katsoin Dracun kauniita silmiä ja aurungonlaskua joka heijasti Dracun silmiä kiiltämään. " Mi… minä…" Yhtäkkiä Dracu laittoi oikean sormensa sulleni ja sanoi: " Kerro vain! Voit sanoa minulle mitä vain!" Hän kannusti. "Minä… Minä rakastan sinua! Ilman sinua ei ole minua!" Huusin lujaa mutta Dracu kuuli sen vain kauniina sanana eikä välittänyt ulkopuolisista. Minua pelotti mutta Dracu vei pelkoni pois pienellä suudelmalla poskelleni. "Olet minulle tärkeä mutta rakkautemme on kielettyä. Tiedäthän?" Dracu kertoi. Samalla poskelleni valoi kyynel joka hohti kirkaasti auringon laskuun valossa. "Tulen kaipaamaan sinua." Sanoin ja suutelin Draculauraa kevyesti huulille ja juoksin pois. Juoksin niin nopeaa kuin jaloistani pystyin. Dracu jäi itkemään penkille. Ihan kuin hän oli tarvinut jotakuta vierelleenssä. Mitä jos kielletty rakkaus ei oli kiellettyä? Pysähdyin ja katsoin taakseni näin Dracun itkien jo kohta itsensä uneen. Kyyneleet valuivat poskia pitkin alas kun juoksin takaisn ja sanoin: "Anteeksi! En enää koskaan jätä sinua koskaan!" Huusin. "Olen ollut rakastunut sinuun jo kauan… Ja…ja…" Dracu koitti selittää mutta itku sai valtansa. "Minä olen tässä. Minä suojelen sinua. En päästä irti!" Vastasin "Ilman sinua…" Sanoi Dracu katsoien minua. "…ei ole minua." Jatkoin ja Dracu työn tyi syliini. Suuteli minua ja itki itsensä uneen.


End file.
